Uprising
by littlemonster93
Summary: Well,I kinda suck at summaries,so heres all you need to know.Jade and Tori:in a relationship,just read to see what happens! Rated "M" for future chapters and now drug use.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,I got an idea for a story,but I'm just gonna tell you now,it will be a bit sloppy because of the only system I have on this computer,but just bear with me and I will do my best to make it as simple and easy to read as I can,I really hate using WordPad,but when it's all you got...**

**Anyway,this will be a Jori story,and I own none of the characters**

**Enjoy,and bear with me!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**JadePOV**

Oh God what a night,my head is still spinning.I sit up in bed,and the left overs from the night before lay in front of me,clothes,shoes,bottles,lighters,everything you can think of. My eyes finally adjust and I feel my bed beside me,and their another thing laying there.I look over and a smile comes to my body of my sleeping light brown hair falling all over my purple pillow case,and my black sheets falling over her just under her arms.I lean down,kiss her shoulder and get out of bed myself.

Yes,it's true,the big badass of Hollywood Arts is dating a girl I had despised,the girl I had tried to ruin,but ended up falling wasent like a big deal or anything.I still remember the day year ago last week.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_I was sitting on a bench in the park at small amount of grass felt nice,and the coolness of the air was great to.I had been thinking about Tori alot and I just can't get her out of my head._

_"Jade?"I hear._

_I turn my head and sure enough,there she is._

_"Vega."I say._

_She sits down beside me and looks at me._

_"What?"I ask._

_"Nothing, ."Tori says._

_"Well,you staring at me is kinda creepy."I say._

_"I'm not staring."_

_"Sure your not."_

_I get up and walk over to my car._

_"Jade,whats wrong?"She asks as she follows me._

_"Nothing."I mumble._

_I can't tell her,she wouldnt believe ,then again,how am I going to get this out if I don't?_

_"Jade,you can tell me,it's okay."She says._

_I sigh and turn to face it goes._

_"The problem is you, stuck in my head,and you won't leave.I've tried everyday since you came to Hollywood Arts to ruin you,but something else happened insted.I feel for you.I can't help myself."I said._

_She looks at me like a deer in headlights.I knew saying something was a stupid idea._

_"Jade,I."She said._

_"Go ahead.I knew saying anything was a stu-"I was cut her own was kissing me,and I'm kissing her hands find their way onto her back as she pulls away._

_"Jade,I know how you feel."She said._

_"That's all the answer I need."I said as I kissed her._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Coming out of my thoughts I put on some clothes as I hear my bed stur.I look over and Tori has sat up in bed,the sheets falling below her as beauitful as ever.

"Morning."I say.

"Morning."She yawns.

"Um,babe,might want to put some clothes on,don't wanna be flashing anyone."I laugh.

She looks down and laughs."Don't act like you don't like it."She says as he pulls her shirt on.

"I never said that,just don't want people lookin."I say as I get back on my bed and crawl over to her and kiss her.

She smiles and put her jeans on and ends up taking her shirt back off to put her bra on and putting her shirt back on.

"So,have fun last night?"I ask.

"Hell yeah."She says.

I love that she cusses sexy sometimes.I'm weird,I know.

"Don't we still have to go to school?"She asks.

"Yeah,why do you think I woke up so early."I say as I stand up.I grab my keys,my phone and slip my shoes on as Tori does the same,only without the keys.

"Ready?"I ask.

"Yup."She says.

We walk out to my car and get inside,I start it up and turn down the radio.I back out onto the street and start to drive down the was maybe a 30 mintune drive to the school,and where alreadly almost a hour well.

I park in our usual spot and Tori leans over on my shoulder.

"Where here."She laughs.

I kiss her and laugh myself."Good job."I say as I get out.

She rolls her eyes as she doses the same.I walk over to her,grab her hand as we head inside.

"Back to school."She says.

"Once again,good job."I laugh.

"Oh shut up."She laughs.

We go inside,and go to walk in and close the door behind us.

"Ah,Jade and Tori,how wonderful of you to join us."Sikowitz said.

I laugh and Tori sit down behind Cat and she turns to face us.

"You two must have lasted longer than any of us did."She laughed.

"Kinda."Tori smiles.

Cat is totally sweet,but oh how she likes to 's kinda fun to party with 's not as innoccent as she puts on.

I sit back and stare at my feet,I don't feel like messing with Sikowitz head is still in the clouds,and I'm totally loving it right now.I lean my head back and do my best to listen,but it dosent really work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**ToriPOV**

Ah,what a wonderful night last night with Jade and our friends.I have never thought of myself as a partier,but apperentally I dosent even seem like a prority right now.I look out the window as Sikowitz keeps talking.

My mind floats back to last was just amazing.I can't remember when me and Jade wondered off to her room,or how long we were in there,but it was have never gone at it like that before,it was so new,but I loved it.

"Tori."I hear.

My head whips back into relality."Yes?"I ask.

"Pay attention,we got a big showcase coming up,and I want you to perform."Sikowitz smiled.

"Perform?"I ask.

He nods." 's in two have just enough time to pick a song,practice and get it for the rest of the class,just,do whatever."He said as he stepped off of the stage.

"Hey,congrats,Tor."Cat smiled as she turned around.

"I guess ."I say.

"Oh,come on, 'll do great."Jade smiled as she put her arm around me.

She knows just how to calm never really get me nervous,it's just nice to feel her arm around me.

"So,another party?"Cat asked.

"We can't every day,Cat."I say.

"Sure we can."She chuckled.

I shuck my head.

"Cat,wait a while before we throw another."Jade said.

"Kaykay!"Cat smiled,going back to her "innoccent" self.

I look to Jade and smile.

"So,what song are you gonna do?"She asks.

"I don't know.I'll have to go home and sort through what I got."I say with a small laugh.

The bell stands,and me and Jade do the same.

"This is gonna be a long day."Jade says as she takes my hand.

"Yeah,I hear ya."I say with a small laugh.

Everyone was in a hussle to get to class.I stood by Jade's locker,arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Hey,Jade,wanna skip?"I ask.

"Skip? Wow,Vega,gettin bold now are we?"Jade asked as she closed her locker.

"Yeah,lets do it."I smile.

"Okay,lets do it."She smiles.

I grab her hand and lead her out to her parkinglot was empty,which was a good thing.I climb in the passenger side,and she gets in the driver starts the car and pulls out,speeding down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**JadePOV**

Were sitting on the hood of my car,on a hill beside the Hollywood had gone far from town,and I;m glad we view is amazing and no one will see us.

"Wow,Jade,this is awesome."Tori chuckles.

I smile."Yeah,it is."I say.

She stands herself up on one elbow and kisses was slow and sweet,but then again all her kisses where sweet,but this one was pulled away and looked up at me with her deep,chocolate brown eyes.

"What?I asked.

"I just love you is all."She smiled.

I smile to."I love you to,Tori."

The rest of the day was around with the music cars not coming near mine becuase of the music we got along to the lyrics.I don't know how long as drove,but by the time we got home it was nearly midnight.I pulled into her driveway and parked the car.

"Here we are."I say.

"Thanks for a great day,Jade."She smiles.

"Anytime,babe."I smile.

"Do you think maybe you could sleep over?"She asked.

I smile at her and stop my car."Lets go to bed."

She smiled and jumped out of the goes to her door and unlocks on the table was a note:

_**Tori,**_

_**me,your mom and Trina have all gone to an aduation for back tomorrow.**_

_**-Dad**_

"Well,Jade,we got the house to ourselves."She said,turning around to face me.

I walk up to her,wrap my hands in her hands hold onto my arms and I kiss her looks up to me and takes my hand and leads me up to her room.

Once inside,she closed the door and pushed me onto the straddled me and kissed me again.A kiss filled with love,longing and pulled away and looked down to me and I sat up on my elbows.

"What are you wanting to do?"I ask.

"Nothing,I was just kissing you is all."She said.

"Well,the kiss said other wise."I smirk.

She giggles."Well,yeah,but not tonight."She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Okay."I say.

She lays back in bed and pulls me down beside her.

"It's just nice having you here."She smiles.

I kissed her head and smiled."I know."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I woke up maybe a couple of hours later.I've never really been one to sleep all night.I look over and Tori is sound asleep,her head right by my arm.I smile at her,but get out of bed.I grab a towel and head for her 's just a quick one,one to wash my hair and smell better.

I get out,the steam from the water fogging up the room.I rub the water off of the mirror and brush my hair it's all dry I run my fingers through it,waving it out a bit,helps it dry faster.I slip my clothes back on,ug,I hate wearing dirty clothes,but Tori's arnt really my style,so it'll be okay till I can get home and get into my clean clothes.

When I come back out Tori is still asleep.I sit down on her floor against her bed and take out my phone.I has messages from Cat,as always,but I didn't wanna never really slept,and was probaly just texting random people.

I look up at Tori and grab a peice of paper and a pen.I do need to go home for a bit,I guess.I grab a book and set the paper on top of it.

_**Tori,**_

_**I need to go home for a bit,but I didn't wanna just leave.**_

_**I love you,and will see you at school**_

_**-Jade**_

Shot,simple.I set it on her table,kiss her head and head out to my car.


	4. Chapter 4

**ToriPOV**

What wakes me up is my alarm. I reach over and shut it off. I sit up in bed and see Jade not beside me. I start to freak out, but theres a note. I smile to myself when I read it. She can be so sweet, I just love her soft side.

I get out of bed, shower and put on clean clothes. I grab my car keys, leaving Trina standing in shock behind me. I get in my car and back out of my driveway. The only thing I wanna do is get to school so I could see Jade. I swear going without her for more than a mintune is like pure torture.

I pull into the school parking lot and shut of my car. I grab my bag and walk inside school.

"Tori!"

I laugh a bit. Cat always knows how to make someone laugh even when shes not meaning to.

"Hey, Cat." I smile.

"Your not with Jade. That's a bit odd." Cat said.

"Cat, me and Jade arnt attached at the hip." I laugh.

"You mine as well be." She giggled.

I roll my eyes and laugh at my clueless friend.

I get to my locker and open it, setting a few books down inside.

"Hey." Andre smiles.

"Hi, Andre." I say.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"Same as always." I say.

"Jade." He smiles.

"Oh shut up." I laugh.

"Hi, Tori."

Oh wonderful.

"Hi, Robbie." I say.

He dosent say anything back, just looks at me.

I shut my locker and turn to face him, but he walks the other way. Weird.

"Hey, Tori, have you picked a song yet, for the showcase?" Andre asked.

"No, not yet." I say, leaning on my locker.

"You need to get one, and soon." He says.

"I know." I say.

Andre waves and walks down the hall.

I turn back to my locker and turn the lock, making sure its on a different number. I was about to turn around when I felt a chin on my shoulder.

"Hey." I smile, kissing the side of her head.

"Sorry I left. I despertally needed some clean clothes." Jade said, standing back straight up.

"It's cool." I smile.

She grabs my hand and smiles.

"Guess we better be getting to class." She said.

"I guess so." I smile.

"And you need to pick a song." She addes.

"You and Andre have always told me." I chuckle.

"Just the truth." She smiles.

"I know, I know." I say.

We start down the hall twords Sikowitz's class. I need to think of a song, and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay,this chapter will come with a suprise,and hopefully put some drama into this insted of just everyday teenage problems haha**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**JadePOV**

It's been a week since me and Tori talked about the song she was going to has been totally out of it,and just spacy lately. Well, more than she's ever been, and it's kind of scaring me.

I pull into her driveway like every other afternoon and walk inside her house. Her parents have offically given me permission to enter without knocking. I walk up to her room,and I can hear music playing, and honestly, It smells quite odd. I open her door and she turnes to me. She's smiling from ear to ear, and kinda looks run down.

"Jade, glad your here, I found the song!" She said, jumping up and down.

"Okay,babe,what is it?"I ask.

"It's called Rockshow. It's by this band called Halestorm."She smiles.

"Yeah, I know them. Didn't think you listened to them though."I say.

"I listen to just about anything."She smiles.

She oddly chipper. Hyper even, and she's never like this after school,believe me.I think cat steals everyones energy.

"I gotta pee."She suddendly says and runs into her bathroom. Perfect, time for me to snoop. I know that's wrong, but theres just something odd about Tori, and I wanna know what it is.

Bra drawer,nothing.

Pajama drawer,nothing.

Closet,nothing.

Computer desk,nothing.

Wow,shes taking a really long pee.

bedside drawer,no-wait.I reach inside and pull out what looks like a tiny zip-lock it? White powder.

Finally I hear the tolliet flush and she comes out.

"Tori."I say turning around.

"Ye-"She starts to say. Her eyes go wide and she looks down.

"What is this?"I ask.

"Its,uh,I-Its."She stammers.

"Why do you have it?"I ask.

"Jade,you don't understand."She says.

"Understand? I'm the one who smokes,I even smoke a little weed every now and then,but this? This is the hard stuff,you don't mess with this shit."I yell.

"Well what do you expect of me? It helped me through a lot of shit,crap you wouldnt helped me when I first got here and you hated me,it helped me through my first real break-up and it helped me find this stupid song."She yells.

"It's not helping you,all it's doing is clouding your brain."I say.

I walk into the bathroom and stand over the tolliet.

"I don't need it ya know."She says,crossing her arms.

"Oh you don't? Well,how bout I flush it then?"I ask.

I can see her lip quiver,like she wants to say something,but she dosent.I drop it in anyway,and flush it.

"Jade!"She yells.

"I thought you didn't need it?"I ask.

"I don't,I mean I do."She cries.

"Don't cry,you don't need it."I say.

"Yeah,I do."She cries.

She slumps on her wall and falls to the floor.I just can't leave her like this,she'll go out and get more.I walk over beside her and pull her into me and she cries on my shoulder.

"This is nothing to cry over.I'll get you help,we'll put you in rehab."I say.

"Jade,I'v been on this stuff for 2 years,I've been to rehab,it dosent help."She says.

"Yes it doses."I 's been to rehab? How did that not get into the school records.

She looks up to me and I can't help but kiss 's still the same Tori I grew to love,even if it was drug inhanced,she;s still her,and I'v seen her sober to,or I guess I have.

"Have you ever been sober?"I ask.

"Yeah,I was for the first week we started dating."She tears have stopped now,and she seems to be getting better.

"Then how come you never showed anything?Usually people like this have like scars,or horrible looking faces,or something."I say.

She pulled up her sleeve and there where cuts and scraches and holes galore."I never wanted anyone to know,so I ate food,even though I was never hungry,and always puked it back up."She said.

"Tori,I'm going to help matter what."I smile,kissing her head.

She nods and closes her eyes.I can feel her breathing become more even and she's sound asleep in no ,this has been a afternoon,and everything thinks I'm the one who would do this crap.


	6. Chapter 6

**ToriPOV**

Why did I keep it in my bedside table? That was a stupid Jade knows,and she wont stop till I'm clean,I know her.I can't be clean though,haven't been for 2 years,how am I going to now? It's just so hard,and I don't know if I can do it.

Jade flushed my last bit down the tolliet.I'm metting my dealer right now and great,she's late.I'm behind a old buger place,it went out of business like 20 years ago, and no one ever reopened the place.

I can't help but think about ;s the best thing that's ever happened to me and now she has to deal with dosent deserve deserves much better,better than what I can give.I love her to much to put her through this,but I don't wanna loose her ,what to do.

I reach into my pocket and get out my pack of cigrettes.I'm suprised Jade didn't find those,but then again,she would most likely ask to bum one.I don't know how I kept this from her this long,shes a smoker herself.I pull out my lighter,take out one,put it in my mouth and light end goes red as I take in a long drag of smoke.I let it out after a moment of inhaling,and letting the smoke fly out of my mouth.

"Sorry."I hear.

I turn around and see her."Your late,again."I say,taking another drag.

"I know,my fucking car wouldn't start."She said.

"So?"I ask.

"Money?"She asked.

I roll my eyes and hand her two hundreds.I have to "work" to get this money.

She takes the money and hands me a bag about half full.

I put it in my pocket and turn to leave.

I walk back in front of the building and look down the street.I walk down the street till I find my 's a tall brown building,windows blacked out,but the music was bearing muffled.I walk in.

"Tori."I hear.

I smile a bit and look up."Hey,Sarah."I say.

Sarah has been my best friend through all of 's been through the same shit I have.

"You ready for tonight?"She asked.

"I guess so,got some help so."I say,shaking the bag in front of her.

Sarah laughed."Wow,you really get around don't you?"Sarah laughed.

"Well,my girlfriend flushed the last bit I had."I say.

"Damn,I'm she even know about this?"Sarah asked.

"No and I'm keeping it that way."I say.

"Okay,but it's gonne be better once she finds out."She said.

I sigh and nod.

We make our way back to our mirrors.I gott put my make-up on heaver than it here like heavy make-up and skimpy outfits.I sit down and take out the eyeliner I have.I start putting it on and after a while I look like a eyelashes are about as tall as a tiny tree and I swear I can feel the wind on them.

"Vega,your first."I hear.

Melissa,the also gives me the money I earn so i don't get on her bad side.I nod and get up from my chair.I strip of my regular clothes and out on the leather pants,the dark blue bra,the black jacket and the boots.I walk down the hall to the red cutins.I take in a deep breath as the song "Gimme More" by Britney Spears started playing.I open the curtins and begin my dance.

The men and women watch me and a few even try and touch me,and the horrible thing is I have to let them.I hate this place,and I hate working this way,but hey,it's money and I got _things _to pay for.

Finally,the song ended and I wave good-bye to the crowd and back out to sarah.

"Good luck."I say to her as she stands up to go out to the stage.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Finally,work is over.

" ya go. job tonight."Melissa smiles,handing me the cash.

"Thanks."I say.

I've made more than this,but that's on the good days,or some special she's having or something along the lines of that.I really just wanna get home and talk to ,god damnit! Jade.

I take out my phone and see all the text messages and calls I have.I can't even count them all.I sigh and walk twords her house.

I get there and I knock on her door.

"Hello,Tori."Her mom smiles.

"Hi, .Is Jade home?"I ask.

"She's in her room."She says.

I walk up to her door is cracked open.I knock as I open it.

"Hey."I say.

She turns to face me and has the look of satin on her face.

"Where have you been?"She asked.

"I'm sorry,I left my phone at home.I was out."I say.

She crosses her arms.

"Babe,I'm sorry,I really was."I say.I walk up to her and kiss her,as sweetly as I arms fall down and fold around me.

"I just worry is all."She whispers.  
"I know."I say.


	7. Chapter 7

**JadePOV**

Oh my god,finally hearing from Tori really made my day.I was scared she had left or something.

Where sitting on my bed,her wrapped in my arms,and I still can't place where all the eyeliner and mascarra came never wore this much make-up,normally I'm the one who doses that.

"Um,Tor,why are you wearing so much make-up?"I ask.

"Oh,um,Trina had me play manquin."She said.

"Ah,well you look like a racoon."I laugh.

She chuckles.

I really hope that's all it is.

My mind starts to wonder as I look down at once in a while a tiny shimmer will appear in the corner of my time the light hits just smells like perfume,and not the good kind.I try to push the thoughts away,but I just can' all this was Trina,she usually doses stupid shit like this.

"Um,Jade?"She asks.

"Yes?"I ask.

She sighs."Never mind."

"What?"I ask.

"It's nothing."She says.

"Um,okay?"I ask.

She looks at the screen,some stupid movie was playing,that I didn't pay attention to once 's some romantic or comedy or both,I really don't know.

I'm about asleep when she cell phone vbrates.

"Can you get that?"She asks.

"Sure."I say.

I pick up her phone and it's a text from some chick names Melissa.

"Um,whoes Melissa?"I ask.

"Oh,uh,um,she's a cousin."She said,grabbing the phone from my hand.

"On which side?"I ask.

"Um,dad' releated."She mumbles.

"Okay."I say.

I hope that's who she would never cheat on me,would she? She wouldnt be getting herself into more trouble I hope.

"Tori,did you go out and get any more?"I ask.

She sits up."No,w-why would I-I do that?"She asks.

I shurg."I dunno."

"Well,I didn't."She says rather quickly."Let's just not talk about that."

"Okay."

The next few hours went by pretty trying to fall asleep on me,she has a few times.I hate having to wake her up,but we do have school tomorrow,she should be in her own bed.

She kisses me good-bye and leaves.I swear something is off about her,but I don't know seems kinda,well I really don't know,but believe you me,I will figure it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**ToriPOV**

Melissa just had to text ,now Jade is even more on edge.I am so tired,I just wanna crawl in bed forever.

I get home and I have to basically force myself to go up to my room.I get inside and I shut the door behind me.I lay down on my bed and I'm almost asleep once my phone rings.

"What?"I groan.

**"Vega,you need to come in early tomorrow,round noon."**Melissa.

"What? No,I can't I have school."

**"Well,looks like you'll be skipping."**

"I can't,Melissa."

**"You want your money don't you? You gotta pay for that little habit of yours."**

"No,I don't.I don't need it."

She chuckles.**"Yeah,you and Sarah used up the rest you bought today remember?"**

I sigh."Look,I'm not coming in early."

**"Fine."**She says and hangs up.

I plug my phone up as I lay back down.I don't need it.I don't need it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Oh my god,it's way to early to be up.I'm literally falling asleep standing beside Jade's locker.

"Tori,you okay?"Jade asks.

"Huh?"I ask,pulling my hair out of my eyes.

"Are you okay?"She asks again.

"Damn Jade,be a little quiter can you?"I ask,holding my head.

"Tori?"Jade asks.

"Leave me alone."I say.

I walk down the hall,scraching at my upper arm.I haven't been this sober in a long time,and I hate this feeling.I just wanna crawl in my bed and lay there forever.I look inside Sikowitz's classroom and look down the hall.I gotta go.

I run down the hall,passing Jade in the process.

"Tori?"She yells after me.

I can't I run I'll make it.

I finally reach the club and walk inside.I go back stage and find melissa standing by my mirror.

"I had a feeling you would show up."She says.

I hate the fact she's right.

"Get ready."Is all she says before walking away.

I hate that I'm doing this,but I need it,I just do.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Here ya go Vega."Melissa says,hanging me 500.

I take it and walk out.I can't help but think of I left her there alone at school.I blew off my own girlfriend to get this stupid shit.

I sit outside the old burger place again,waiting for my dealer.

"Hey."She says.

"Here,just give it to me."I say,handing her all the money I have.

"Damn,needy?"She asks,handing me three small bags.

"So?"I ask,turning the other way.

I walk down the sidewalk till I find a old building that I can go inside.I go inside and wipe off a table and line out two lines.I don't have a straw or anything so I just put my nose to the dusty table.I take in a deep breath and both of them are up my nose,and I feel better already.

I leave the old,dusty place,only to be caught face to face with Jade.

"What are you doing and what are you wearing?"She asks,crossing her arms.

I look down.I didn't even change out of my performance clothes.

"I'm sorry."I say.

"Sorry just dosent cut it anymore."Jade said,almost crying.

I look up and try to hug her,but she pulls away.

"What?"I ask.

"Tori,you gotta help yourself.I mean,going inside that nasty place just to do a line or two?"Jade asks.

"I'm sorry,I just."I cry.

She pulls me into a hug this time.

"I'm putting you in a rehab,you have no choice anymore."She said.

I nod against her chest.

"Now,why are you wearing this?"She asked.

"Work."I say.

"Work?"

"Yeah.I,um,dance."I say.

"What kind of dance?"She asks.

"Special pays for this."I say.

"Okay,your quitting both."She says.

"It's not that easy."I say.

"Oh,the job will be.I promise you that."She says,almost growls.


	9. Chapter 9

**JadePOV**

Wow. Man,this is just a little to much,even for me.I'm standing in the rehab lobby,with Tori by my hasen't done anything in the last 24 hours,I made sure of 's about to fall asleep right here.

"Okay,we got her all signed you will just follow me."The nurse said.

I grabbed Tori's hand and that woke her up.

We walked pasted the doors and into the looked ,receration rooms,everything a teenager could want.

"And this is where you will stay,Tori."She said,opening the door to a huge bed,closet for clothes,window.

"We like for your patients to feel at helps with the mental side of it them feel more comfortable."She explained.

We tour the rest of the is like top thing I'm helping her parents pay for it all.

"Okay,Tori.I'll come see you the next time I can."I say.

She nods."Tell mom and dad I love them and I'm sorry."She said.

"I sorry they couldnt come,they both had an emergency at work."I say.

"I know."She said.

"Go in,makes some friends and try not to let withdrawls kill you."I say,trying to make her laugh.

She chuckles wraps her arms around me and kisses she pulls away she layd her head on my chest."I love you,Jade,and I'm so sorry."She said.

I kissed her head."I love you to,Tori."

I wave good-bye as she walks into the big doors.

I leave the fecility and pull my phone out of my pocket.

_Did you get Tori taken care of?_

Cat.

I answer back with a quick yes and get back in my car.I feel like she's trapped in there.I hate having to do it,but it'll help 's strong she can fight this.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It's been two weeks since I put Tori inside and I havent been able to go see her at letters say she's doing great though.

I'm sitting in class,replying to one of her letters.

"Okay,we need someone eld to perform next Friday night."Sikowitz says.

I look up."Tori's doing it."

"She's not here,Jade.I'm sorry,we can't just put it off."He says.

"Well,why not?"I ask.

"Because they have already,we cant do it again."He says.

I can't believe going to just pretend like this wont hurt her? I hate these people.

I get up and leave class.I don't wanna be here anymore.

I walk out to my car and take out a cigrette.I light it and take a long drag off of it.I look at it for a second and throw it to the ground.

I get in my car and leave school.I just wanna go find somewhere peaceful to crap is just to much sometimes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

This whole week has been a it's the showcase.I havent got a letter from Tori all last one she sent said she had a suprise for drug my ass here.

"Why?"I ask,sitting down.

"Because."She said,sitting beside me.

"This better be good."I say.

"Oh it will be."She smiles.

A few moments later the lights went down and smoke came onto the flash and this upbeat guitar starts to play and Andre is the some doing ,he can this hear is the lyrics to the song.

_**Little girl**_

_**You like it loud**_

_**Come alive in the middle of a crowd**_

_**You wanna scream**_

_**You wanna shout**_

_**Get excited when the lights go down**_

I know that song.A burnette figure starts to come up from under the stage and the voice is so ...What the hell? It's Tori!

_**At the rock show**_

_**You'll be right in the front row**_

_**Heart and soul, they both know**_

_**It's where you gotta be**_

_**Little girl, there you are**_

_**All the lighters looking just like stars**_

_**Sing along, feel the sound**_

_**Take a ride on the hands of the crowd**_

_**Here it comes, the moment when**_

_**You know you'll never be the same again**_

_**Power chord, see the light**_

_**You found your place in the world tonight**_

She looks amazing! She's got weight on her,her eyes look back to normal,her voice is better than ever,and she looks all around better.I stand up and scream as loud as I can.

_**At the rock show**_

_**You'll be right in the front row**_

_**Heart and soul, they both know**_

_**It's where we gotta be**_

_**Yeah at the rock show**_

_**Getting high on the solo**_

_**So what if it's crazy?**_

_**That's gonna be me**_

_**[Solo]**_

_**This goes out to anyone one**_

_**Who's heart beats like a kick drum**_

_**When a bitchin' riff comes**_

_**Knows the words to every line, everytime**_

_**And you know you gotta go get some, get pumped**_

_**Find yourself and lose it**_

_**At the rock show**_

_**I'm lookin at the front row**_

_**Heart and soul, we both know**_

_**It's where we gotta be**_

_**Yeah at the rock show**_

_**We're reaching for the high notes**_

_**Don't matter if we're crazy**_

_**You're coming with me**_

_**You're coming with me**_

_**You're coming with me**_

_**So what if it's crazy?**_

_**It's where we gotta be**_

_**At the rock show**_

The song ends and she's standing beside Andre as he plays the last chord.I yell and scream as she runs off stage.

I make my way through the crowd to get back stage.I find her and she litterally jumps into my arms.

"Oh my god!"I say,almost yelling in her ear.

"Like it?"She asked once I set her back on the ground.

"Like it? I loved it? How did you get out so early?"I ask.

"Remission."She smiles.

"Oh my god."Is all I can say.

I pull her into the hug I had missed for almost a whole month.

"Wait,that place is a 6 month program?"I ask.

"Remission.I have to go in every two weeks for test and such,but I'm pretty much out."She smiled.

"Wow."I smile.

This is totally amazing.I didn't think rehab places did that,but I guess they do.I'm just glad to see her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**The song in the last chapter was "Rockshow" by Halestorm(I don't own the song,just really like it)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**ToriPOV**

_I gotta get outta here,I gotta get outta here. The pain is just to damn much.I need it,I need it. My body won't quite shaking,my mind is playing tricks on me,I just wanna die! Please,just let me die!_

_I know Jade means well and I love her to death,but I can't do I can get away with it this time? Everyone will think I'm clean cause I'm looking better already,but this pain just isn't worth it.I'd rather be high as a kite then be in pain like this._

_I'm in a ball on my bed,the lights are out,the halls are quite, except for the few screams here and there. These people are really messed up,I'm not that bad,I know I'm not. There is this little pale light and I look over to my window. It's open! It's open! Ha! These people are so stupid,leaving the window open! Maybe they got distracted by something... Oh well,dosent matter._

_I get up from bed and walk over to the window.I open it the rest of the way and look one's outside,no ones there ,this place is low on workers._

_I crawl out and land on my feet surprisingly,but my head is still spinning and L.A. is about 15 miles away. Why did she have to put me in this one? Why not one in town? Oh well,not my worry now.I clear my head best I can and take off on my feet in the same direction Jade drove._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_I find a pay phone and put in the change I found on the sidewalk.I dial her number and listen to the rings._

_"Hello?"_

_"Kel?"I ask._

_"Yeah."She says._

_"I need some, the only problem is,I have no money."I whisper._

_"I thought you where in rehab?"She asks._

_"I broke out.I can't take the pain in stupid withdraws are killing me."I say._

_"Okay,okay,but what are you gonna tell your girlfriend?"She asks._

_"Leave that to me,just please?"I ask._

_"Fine,I'll pay it for you,but your gonna owe me."She says._

_"I can handle that ."_

_She hangs up,and I do the same.I take off to our meeting place._

_I feel so bad that I'm gonna be lieing to Jade,but I can't see no other way. She would understand if she ever went through this shit,it's horrible,and I don't wanna be doing it,two weeks is enough._

_I lean up on the wall,man what is taking her so long.I look to the other side and there she is._

_"Finally."I say._

_"Here."She says,handing me a bag._

_I take enough out to clear my head. I put it on my hand,line it out on my hand and put my nose to my hand, my god that's so much better.I can already feel it working, it stings again,but it's totally worth it._

_"Damn,Vega."She says._

_"You would to if you had been in there for two weeks."I say._

_"Yeah,I hear ya ,you owe me,and I think I have just the way for you to pay me back."She says,running her hand up my arm._

_I just took another line,I'm in the clouds,so I really don't care._

_"Okay,lets go."I say,getting up close to her face._

_"Here?"She asks._

_"No one's looking."I whisper._

_She bites her bottom lip._

_I take charge and kiss her. Jade pops into my head and I hesitate for a moment,but the drug just over powers it,and I don't care,my hesitation is gone,and I throw her against the wall and kiss her hard.I pin her arms above her head as I bite and kiss her neck. She moans,but I cover her mouth as I come back up._

_"Don't want no one hearing us."I whisper as I go back to kissing her. My hands go up under her shirt and over her stomach and finally under her bra to her breasts.I squeeze them for a moment before I push her shirt up over her head and leave it behind her neck.I lift her bra up and take her nipple into my mouth.I bite and lick and pop it back into place as I go to the other She;s totally in the clouds by now,trying her best not to moan as loud as I've heard her before.I kiss down her stomach until I come to the line of her pants.I shove them down along with her panties and I waste no time getting to my destination.I open her up,take her clit into my mouth as I slip three fingers inside of her.I pump as fast as I can until I feel her cover my hand.I come back up,let her lick it off of my fingers,pull her pants back up,put her shirt back down and kiss her again._

_"There."I whisper._

_She touches my cheek as she walks down the other way._

_I start to find a place to stay when Jade comes back to my mind. Oh my god,I just cheated on here. What the fuck have I done? I reach into the bag,take a finger full and the thoughts fade away again._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_"Sikowitz,please."I beg._

_"Okay,fine,your back on."He said,hugging me._

_I made up that I was put into remission and on out patient a little white lie,but it works,everyone seems to believe me._

_"Andre."I wave._

_"Tori!"He smiles as he hugs me._

_"Do me a favor?"I ask._

_"First tell me how your out."He said._

_"Remission,now please?"I ask._

_"Fine."He smiles._

_"Okay,I'm gonna perform this song,but don't tell Jade cause it''s a surprise,but I want you to play the music for me.I say._

_"Okay,I can do that."He smiles._

_"Yay."I say._

_I've got two hours before the show.I told Trina to get Jade family all know the lie I told them,but I haven't told Jade yet.I feel bad about lieing to them,but I have no choice._

_The two hours feel like forever,but finally it's time.I look behind the curtain and there she looks as beautiful as always.I get in my spot as the show begins._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"I've never heard of rehab doing a out patient program."Jade says.

"Well,I didn't eather,but they said that I could go if I go in every two weeks for tests."I say.

"Well,at least your out,that's all that matters,and you look so much better."She says.

"Yeah."I chuckle.

I hate lieing,I really me feel horrible.I feel like I've said that way to many times.

"Come on,Jade,lets go celebrate."I wink.

She chuckles."Alright."She says.

I lead her out to her car. We drive till we reach a tiny spot where no one will see us.I drag her into the back and straddle her best I can.I lean down and kiss her,going down to her neck and collar bone.I'm not in the mood for foreplay.I lift her shirt from her body,followed by her bra as I attack her breasts with my mouth. She moans and I can't help but smile. This is nothing like was with Kelly. That just a pay back,this is real love.

I kiss down her stomach,pull her skirt down,followed by her thong and part her legs.I put one over my shoulder and let one rest on the floor board.I kiss up her thigh till I reach her center.I attack it,and her back arches into me. She can't even think of words to say she moaning so loud.I just love it.I put three fingers inside of her and her moans get even louder,I even think I barely heard my name in all that.I pump faster and faster until she is all over my hand and I make my way back up to her mouth as I kiss her.

"Wow,Tori."She breaths.

I smile at her,and I'm on my back. She dosent even waste time with my chest like her has before,she pulls my pants down and kisses me as she shoves three fingers inside of me.I moan into her mouth as she pulls away and pulls my shirt and bra up. She takes my nipple into her mouth and toys with it as she pumps harder into me. My back arches and I'm at a loss for words myself as I hit my point. She takes out her fingers out and put her fingers into my mouth.

"Damn,you don't waste time."I breath.

"That's because you got to me first."She said as she lays down best she can beside me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay,I know there are people out there who think this story is going in the wrong direction,but,you gotta keep stories intresting so people will read,thats what makes them 's called fanFICTION because you can make the characters any way you want,or have them do whatever,I just think it's a intresting story line to have one be a drug addict,and I'm not spilling the end of this,but to the one person who wrote a super long review,this will be the last one with drugs,okay? Sometimes you gotta put real problems into these,and drug addiction is a every day problem with many people,so if you wanna know the ending,keep reading,if you don't,then don't read**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**JadePOV**

This seems giving a out patint programs? Oh well,I it's true,but Tori seems to be going the same direction she was before.

I pull up in her driveway,and no one else is .I get out,walk inside,and I can hear loud walls don't even seem to be holding most of it in.I walk up the steps and down the hall to Tori's 's been almost three weeks since she came back,and I'v seen "missing patient" reports everywhere.I didn't get a chance to see the picture of who excaped.

I find Tori's door and open it.,and what I see just makes me wanna fall to my is leaning over her computer desk,nose to the wood.

"Tori!"I yell over the music.

I run over to her and pull her away from the desk.

"Hey,Jade."She giggled.

She's far gone."What are you doing?"She asked.

"Just having a little fun."She said.

"Your suppose to be clean."I said.

"Oh,yeah,I left out through a window."She laughed.

So,thats who 's to high to know what she's sways back and forth a bit,bearly mumbling the song playing.I grab her arm and drag her out to my car.

"Where are we going?"She asks.

"Rehab."I say.

"What?No!"She yelled,trying to her out of my grib.

I stop,turn her to me and look at her in her cloudy eyes."Look at what your told me you've been on this shit for two years,I think that's long enough.I mean,leaving rehab just to get more?"I ask.

"I also kinda got my dealer off to pay for it once I got back."She laughed.

My mouth falls open.I try my best to fight the tears back,but they just keep falling."I'm getting you help,I don't care if I have to check myself in to keep you sane."I say.

I put her in my car and we drve and drive and go to southern california where I find a 's a non-profit place,and I've heard it works.I get her out of the car and take her to the front desk.

"You gotta help her.I don't care if I have to stay here to do it."I say.

"Okay, back here."She said once she sow Tori.

We take her to a back room and they lock her inside.

"What are you doing?"I ask.

"It's the quite 's gonna stay here till she's completly sober,then we'll .Go stay there and I'll call you with updates."She smiled.

"Thanks."I say,taking the card from 's for a hotel.

I find the hotel,check in and get a room.I sit on the bed and just cheated on me for this? I can't let it get to me,she was in a bad place at the one knew she had started again.\

****

I've been in this hotel for five months.I had to call everyone back home to tell them where we all seemed okay with Tori's parents drive down here to talk to me about it.

Tori's been getting 's finally out of the withdraws.I got to see her two say it's bad for their recovery to see people a lot.I understand that.

Just one more month to go,and we'll be good.I sure hope this helps place has helped a lot of other makes me wonder what turned her to this in the first happned two years ago that she just needed it so much now?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It's her day.I'm waiting right outside by my car.I'm leaning on the hood once I see the door open.I look up and she;s standing there,looking better than hair is shiny again,her eyes look like themselves,her weight is back,her cheekbones are high once smiles and runs over to me.I let her almost knock me into the laughs and kisses me.

"Wow,you look so much better."I say once we pull apart.

She has her head right on my chest."I feel much better."

"I'm sorry I had to drag you here."I say.

She looks up at me."I'm sorry all this happened.I don't know what I told you when we brought me here,but I'm sorry for everything."

I smile.I'm not gonna tell her what she told me,it's better kept put back.

"Come on,everyone is expecting us home soon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh,and the title "Uprising" deals with the end of the story,how she comes back from the addiction and gets back on track**

**XIOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**ToriPOV**

I swear I thought I was gonna die,but I'm glad Jade drug my ass here.I needed it,and I see that now.

"Hey,do you mind telling me what you started this for?"Jade asked.

I sighed."Well,two years ago I was dating this girl named had come from a bad family and had a bad life,and thought that she was end up the started dating when she wad on it real cleaned up for about three months,and I cought her using it with her had bene having a lot of fights and I just wanted to get them out of my slipped some into my pocket one night and when I found it later we had just got into a fight.I needed to clearance,or so i ,I used ever since I was using with her,with her friends,with everyone I could get it from."

"How come no one ever noticed?"Jade asked.

"Because I never did it at home.I always showered and cleaned up before I came home.I always ate,even when i didn;t want to,I scrached at my upper arms to keep that hid."I say.

She nods."Well,it's a good thing your clean now."She smiled.

The rest of the ride was quite.I was ready to get home and see everyone.I needed to tell them sorry.I know sorry dosent help anything,but it shows that I am.I want anothing more than to clean up my life and get back on track again.

About an hour later we pull into my so many cars and people inside.I smile at Jade.

"Lets go."She smiled.

I get out,grab her hand and lead her inside.I'm bombarded by hugs and "welcome homes".I hug everyone back.

"Guys,I'm so sorry."I say.

Cat hugs me,followed by my mom and Trina.

"It's okay,Tori."My mom smiles.

"I'm just glad your okay."Cat smiled.

I have to admit,it was a good has left,mom and dad cleaned up the ketchin,Trina sat on the couch and me and Jade sat on the floor.

"So,how was that place?"Trina asked.

"It was nice.I thought I was gonna die,but it was nice."I say.

"Well,I guess some places are good enough."Trina laughed.

I laugh and lean over on has been my rock through all deserves so much better,but I guess she's stuck with me.I'm glad she has to.I have never known someone so are addicts out there who where worse off than I was,but it was bad enough for enough for everyone I well,though,it's all better now and we can just throw the past away.

I look at Jade and kiss her smiles at me and kisses me.

"I love you."She smiled.

"And I love you."I smile.


End file.
